


An Ocean Between Us

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in L.A. for the VMAs and gets a text from Nick, the last person he’d expect to be texting him. Insults turn to compliments, which turn to flirtation, which turns to sexiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texting

Louis didn’t even remember programming Nick’s number into his phone. He almost thought maybe Harry had done it a long time ago. But when a text message from “Nick Grimshaw” popped up on his screen, he quickly went from wondering why his name was in his phone to wondering why on earth he was texting him. He opened the message and read quickly.

_Saw you guys at the VMAs… Not sure about the quiff, mate._

Louis gaped at the message. He had just woken up and was currently eating breakfast in his hotel room in LA. The last person he was expecting to hear from was Nick Grimshaw, especially about something like his hairstyle. He clenched his jaw and hammered out his response.

_I’m sorry. Next time I’ll run my hairstyle by you beforehand to make sure you approve._

Louis tossed his phone aside and took a sip of tea, having lost his appetite. He could never explain why Nick got under his skin so easily. He always had, since they first met. It was the smirk and the cockiness and the fact that he was effortlessly cool. It was annoying.

Moments later, the screen of his phone lit up again. He hesitated, wanting to ignore it, but then picked it up anyway.

_No need. You’re cute either way. I’m just saying the quiff makes you look kind of mean and old and you, darling, are neither of those things._

Louis bit his lip as he read the message, then read it again. He felt like the message was equally insulting and complimentary and it confused him. Was there a point to this? Did Nick message him for any reason other than to make him feel like crap?

_You’re either bad at insults or bad at compliments. So, if there’s nothing else I can help you with, I’ll get back to starting my day…_

This time Louis held his phone, waiting for another snarky response, but it was several minutes before the message appeared.

_Let me just put it this way. You with fringe is cuter than you with a quiff. But you with a quiff is cuter than pretty much anyone else. So, I guess it doesn’t really matter. I’ll let you get back to your morning now. Xx_

Louis gaped again. Nick was full of surprises this morning. However, Louis knew that Nick could charm his way out of anything, so he figured that’s what he was doing. He decided not to acknowledge it at all, not wanting to look stupid, falling for Nick’s bullshit.

_Well, I’ll certainly keep your opinions in mind when I style my hair for the day. Have a lovely afternoon._

Nick didn’t send a response.

All morning, Louis absentmindedly checked his phone. When he realized what he was doing, he mentally kicked himself. He finally set his mind to not looking at it and managed to keep it in his pocket for the entirety of his shopping trip with Zayn. When they went back to the hotel to nap around 3:00, due to the jet lag, Louis finally pulled his phone out to check for missed calls and messages. He had a missed call from an unknown number, a non-urgent text from his mom, and three texts from Nick. He ignored everything else and went to the messages from Nick, which started an hour and a half ago.

_You get that I was serious earlier, right? That you’re fucking gorgeous?_

And twenty minutes later…

_You’re probably busy with your fancy pop star life, but in case you’re angry with me, I’m sorry if I sounded like a twat earlier._

And thirty minutes after that…

_Right. Well, goodnight, Mr. pop star. Xx_

Louis sat on the bed in his room and stared at the screen of his phone for a good five minutes. Nick was really just one of the most mind-boggling people he’d ever met. His eyes kept drifting over the words “fucking gorgeous” until a small smile appeared on his lips. He quickly shook his head, reminding himself that this was Nick Grimshaw. He didn’t care whether Nick Grimshaw thought he was gorgeous or not. It didn’t matter.

He stripped down to his boxers and crawled up the bed to slide under the blankets. When he was settled, he began typing a response, fingers hesitating over the letters, unsure of exactly what to say. Finally, he came up with something that didn’t sound entirely stupid and hit send.

_No, I didn’t think you were serious. But thank you. And I was just out shopping and forgot to check my phone. Sorry mate. (No fancy pop star things going on today.) Anyway, you’re probably asleep, so… Goodnight._

He set his phone down on the nightstand and shifted, burying himself more in the blankets. He let his eyes fall shut, hoping to be able to sleep even with the sunlight peaking through the curtains. Then, his phone buzzed on the table next to him. He smiled before stopping himself, forcing the corners of his mouth down. He reached for the phone and read the message.

_Not asleep yet. Just in bed. What are you doing today if not fancy pop star things?_

Louis quickly typed his response.

_Went shopping this morning. Tonight some of us are going to a club. I’m actually in bed now, too. Was about to try to have a nap. Jet lag’s a bitch._

_Hm. So we’re both in bed then?_

Louis’ eyes bulged as he read the message. Nick was nothing if not forward, Louis guessed. He typed out a careful response, unsure of exactly how to play this.

_Apparently… You trying to start something, Grimshaw?_

_I suppose that wouldn’t work out very well, huh?_

Louis could feel his heart beating harder. He didn’t know what was happening, but he was ashamed to admit that he didn’t hate it, whatever it was.

_Are you going to be as charming as you were this morning?_

_Well, let’s see if I can make up for that… When I was watching you guys perform earlier, my eyes never left you. You’re fucking magnetic. Plus your ass looked amazing._

Louis let out a silent laugh as he read the end of the message. He nervously shifted in the bed, feeling both excited and afraid of what was happening. Nick Grimshaw appeared to be hitting on him. He unconsciously lifted a finger to his mouth and chewed on it, formulating his response before he typed it out.

_Really? I haven’t seen any video of it yet so I’m glad to hear that. I’ll thank our stylist for choosing those pants._

_Babe, your ass always looks amazing. It’s not the pants._

_Hmm. So you look at my ass a lot?_

_As often as possible._

Louis took a deep, steadying breath. He wondered how far they would take this and who would be the first to pull back on the reins. At the start of the conversation, he would have thought it would be him, but now he wasn’t so sure.

_Are you tired?_

_Not even a little bit. You?_

_Wide awake. What are you doing?_

_Just texting you._

_Hmm._

_What about you?_

_Just texting you, too._

_Tell me about your hotel room so I can picture where you are._

Louis looked around the room, wondering what to say about it. To him, it was just another room. They all looked the same after a while.

_It’s just a room. Grey walls. Plasma TV on the wall in front of me. Desk next to the TV. Floor to ceiling windows to my left, but the curtains are closed. Sun is still shining through them though. King bed. Fluffy white comforter which I am all wrapped up in. Anything else you want to know?_

_I love a good fluffy comforter. Is it soft?_

_Very. I keep moving around just to feel it against my skin._

_So… You’re not wearing clothes??_

_Just boxers…_

_Mmm._

For some reason, those three letters made Louis flush with heat. He took another steadying breath and pushed farther.

_What about you? Clothes?_

_Just pajama pants._

Louis was too nervous to start anything overtly sexual, so he diverted, hoping Nick would make the first move.

_Would you have ever told me that you like my ass in person? Why when there’s an ocean between us?_

_What would you have done if I told you in person? What would you do if I was there in front of you right now, telling you how fucking hot you are?_

Louis felt another wave of heat rush through his body. He could practically hear Nick’s voice, see his eyes burning into him. He lost all sense and wrote exactly what he imagined himself doing.

… _I’d probably push you up against the wall and shove my tongue in your mouth._

_Fuck, Tomlinson… Would you really?_

_Mhmm._

_That’s hot as fuck. What else?_

_Uh uh. It’s your turn. What would you do?_

_I mean, I’d gladly accept your tongue in my mouth. I’d probably run my fingers all over your chest and your back, just wanting to touch as much of you as possible._

Louis smiled as he read the message, dropping his hand so his fingers could trace his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, pretending they were Nick’s fingers. He felt a rush inside him and pushed his hand down further, running his palm over the hardness concealed by his boxers.

_I’d like that… a lot. And I’d return the favor by lowering my mouth to your chest, kissing/licking a trail down it._

_A trail? Where is the trail leading to…?_

_Where do you think?_

_Fuck. Are you as turned on as I am right now?_

Louis had given up on being coy. He wanted to get off and he knew Nick was on the same page. He let his inhibitions go.

_I’m hard as hell._

_Are you touching yourself?_

_Just rubbing through my boxers…_

_Feel good?_

_Not good enough._

_Take your boxers off. I want you to touch yourself._

Louis quickly removed his boxers, pushing the comforter aside. He wrapped his fingers around his dick, stroking slowly, wanting to make it last.

_Ok…_

_The image in my head right now is so fucking hot. Wish I was there to help you out._

_Fuck. Tell me what you’d do?_

_I’d do anything you wanted… I’d replace your hand with mine, stroking you in a nice, even rhythm. I’d make you moan… Fuck… I bet you sound so hot when you’re getting off, don’t you? I bet you make little whimpering sounds._

Louis let a lust-filled noise escape him and realized that Nick was right about the whimpering sounds. He picked up the pace, stroking himself faster. He knew he would be finished soon, but he was so turned on he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted to make sure Nick was also enjoying himself though.

_Are you getting yourself off right now?_

_Yeah. Not going to last long._

_I’m really fucking close…_

_I wish I could see you come. See you completely unravel._

_Close-_

Louis threw his head back, grunting, and came into his hand, shooting all over his stomach. His body shook as he rode out the orgasm, his head spinning. He saw stars behind his eyelids, and didn’t open his eyes until they disappeared a minute later. He slowly lifted his eyelids, picking his head up off the pillow. He quickly turned his attention to his phone, to the awaiting message.

_Fucking hell. Just finished._

He could almost picture Nick coming and wished he could have seen it. But knowing that he got Nick off, or the thought of him got Nick off, was enough.

_Me too. That was really hot.._

_Yeah. It really was. I nearly passed out for a minute there._

Louis’ mind was still clouded from the orgasm. He felt his eyelids droop and forced them open, typing out another message.

_Speaking of passing out. I can barely keep my eyes open now._

_Same here. So… have a good evening clubbing with the boys._

_Mm. I will. And you have a good night’s sleep._

_I will. Maybe I’ll talk to you tomorrow?_

_I think that would be ok. :)_

_Ok, cool. Goodnight, babe. Xx_

_Goodnight, Grimshaw. ;)_

Louis set his phone down on the nightstand and looked down at his stomach. With a groan, he dragged himself off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He thought he would feel ashamed or dirty afterward, but the only thought nagging at his mind was whether or not it would happen again.

As he hopped back into bed and snuggled into the covers, completely content, he realized that he really hoped it would happen again.


	2. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is in L.A. for the VMAs and gets a text from Nick, the last person he’d expect to be texting him. Insults turn to compliments, which turn to flirtation, which turns to sexiness.

_Call me when you have some free time?_

Louis got the message while at lunch on Saturday with Liam and Harry. He smiled down at his phone and typed a quick “ok”, then went back to eating, trying to focus on the conversation. After they finished lunch, Harry suggested they go surfing, but Louis said he was too tired and went back to the hotel alone, despite Harry and Liam’s protests.

When he got to his room, he lay down on the freshly made bed and pulled out his phone. His stomach flipped a bit and he wondered why he was nervous. But he was pretty sure he’d never actually spoken to Nick on the phone at all and he certainly didn’t know what to expect now. He made sure his breathing was even before hitting Nick’s name and holding the phone up to his ear. When Nick picked up after two rings, the sound of his voice made Louis’ stomach flip again.

“Hello darling.”

“Hi,” Louis said, hesitating for a moment before adding, “So… how are you?”

“Not bad. You?”

“Pretty good. A bit tired, but good.”

“Uh oh. Were you out late last night?”

Louis found himself unable to stop the smile that was appearing on his face. Something about Nick’s voice made something stir inside him, probably because he couldn’t help but think about that familiar voice saying the things he had texted the previous day.

“Later than I would have liked.”

“And what were you doing out so late, young man?”

“Oh, you know. Fancy pop star things. Drugs, sex, vandalism. Stuff like that.”

“Well, move aside, Zayn Malik. Look’s like there’s a new bad boy in the group.”

Louis laughed, shaking his head and absently playing with the hem of his shirt.

“No, I was just out late because everyone else wanted to stay out and I didn’t want to be the lame guy who leaves early.”

“Well, I hope you at least had some fun while you were out.”

“It was okay. I just wasn’t in the mood to party.”

“Why not?”

Louis bit his lip and waited a moment before answering.

“I was distracted by… other things.”

“Like what?” Nick asked innocently, a smile in his voice.

“I think you already know the answer to that question, Grimshaw.” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

They were both silent for a moment. Louis’ mind had gone back to the previous day’s events and he assumed Nick was thinking about it as well. When Nick spoke, his voice sounded a bit rougher, like his throat had gone dry.

“So you’re not regretting it then, right?”

“No. Why? Are you?”

“Of course not. I just thought maybe you would.”

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know,” Nick sighed. “Mostly because it’s me and I’m pretty sure you’ve never really liked me.”

Louis thought about that and wondered how to respond. He could explain that you don’t have to like someone to be attracted to them, but that suggested that he, in fact, did not like Nick. And he wasn’t sure that was true anymore. He didn’t really know.

Before he could come up with a proper response, Nick spoke again, laughing dryly in a way that told Louis he wasn’t actually amused.

“Well, I think that silence says a lot.”

“No, Nick. It’s not like that. It’s just complicated.”

“Explain it to me, then, before I start feeling really bad about myself over here.”

Louis sighed, deciding to just be honest.

“Okay, up until yesterday, I probably would have said I didn’t like you that much. But I’m not sure if that would have even been true. I think, yeah, you drove me crazy, but I was always a little attracted to you, too. Even if I didn’t realize it. I don’t know. I mean, obviously, all it took was you telling me that I’m hot to get me hard, so… Yeah, obviously there was something there.”

Louis could hear Nick laugh quietly on his end.

“Don’t talk about getting hard. Or talk more about it. Pick one.”

Louis scoffed incredulously.

“You ignore everything I just said and go straight to the part where I said you got me hard?”

“So, we’re going with talking about it more?”

“Nicholas Grimshaw!” Louis laughed. Nick was such a little twat sometimes.

“I like when you say my name, but could you say it in a sexy way next time?” Nick teased.

“You know, I could hang up at any point.”

“Why don’t you?”

There was a pause, a silence. Louis’ smile faded as he stared at his jeans, at the tiny lines in the fabric. He traced them with his fingers, digging his nails into the grooves of the fabric.

“Hm?” Nick encouraged, his voice having gone quiet, dropping the teasing.

“I don’t know,” Louis answered honestly. Why did he feel such a pull toward this guy, who tended to drive him crazy? Maybe because, as much as he sometimes drove him crazy in a bad way, he drove him crazy in a good way even more.

Another silence settled in. Louis could hear Nick’s breathing very faintly. Just enough so he knew he was still there. Louis turned onto his side, cuddling into the pillow, getting more comfortable.

“What are you doing over there?” Nick asked, breaking the silence.

“Just changing position on the bed,” Louis responded softly.

“Hm,” Nick breathed. After a few moments, he spoke again, quietly. “Have I told you recently how hot you are?”

Louis’ breath caught for a second. He swiped his fingers against his forehead, pushing his hair back.

“You have, but it’s different to actually _hear_ you say it.”

“Yeah, well. You’re really hot.”

Louis chewed on his bottom lip. Hearing Nick say those words made his body hum with energy.

“Have I told you yet how hot I think you are, too?”

“No, I’m sure I would have remembered that.”

“You’re really fucking hot, Nick.”

On the other end of the line, he heard Nick stammer a bit, finally just saying “damn”. Louis smiled, imagining Nick trying to say something cheeky, but being unable to. The faltering made Louis feel more confident.

“I bet you’re a really good kisser. Your lips are sexy as hell.”

“Jesus, Louis,” Nick mumbled.

Louis smiled to himself, happy that he was able to make the king of self-confidence crack a bit.

“I’m just saying.” He shrugged to himself, as if Nick could see him.

Nick sighed. Louis could hear rustling for a moment, like he was moving around. When the rustling went silent, he spoke.

“Well, thank you. I’m quite sure that my lips don’t compare to yours, but I’m glad you like them.”

Louis thought more about Nick’s lips and started craving them. He wished he knew what they felt like, what they tasted like.

“Are they soft?”

“My lips?”

“Yeah. Or are they more tough and manly?”

“They’re fairly soft, I guess. You’ll have to find out for yourself.”

Louis sighed quietly, desperately wishing he could reach through the phone and touch Nick.

“Wish I could touch them now.”

He heard Nick’s breathing quicken just a bit. After a brief hesitation, Nick responded.

“I wish you could touch them now, too.” He took a deep breath, then added, “Wish I could touch you, too.”

“Yeah? Where would you start?”

“Hmm,” Nick hummed thoughtfully. After a few seconds, he had apparently decided. “I think I’d start with your neck.”

“My neck? Why?”

“Have you seen your neck, Louis? I can’t look at it without wanting to kiss it. And your collarbones.”

“Hm. So, you’d start by kissing my neck?”

“Mhmm. And I’d probably run my hands up your sides, starting at your hips and then moving to your back. I’d touch every inch of skin I could reach. I wouldn’t waste it.”

“Nick,” Louis breathed. His vision went fuzzy so he closed his eyes, imagining Nick’s strong, manly hands covering his skin. He shuddered to himself.

“Then I’d probably go back over the same spots I touched with my fingers, but this time with my lips. Kiss you all over.”

Louis whined softly, imagining those beautiful lips placing soft kisses across his back. He could feel himself getting hard, wishing he could remove his constricting pants, but not wanting to be too forward. As Louis continued imagining Nick kissing him, Nick spoke again.

“I’d kiss all the way down to your hipbones. Fuck, I’d spend hours kissing your hips if you let me.”

“I imagine I would only let you do that for a couple minutes before I started begging you to keep moving.”

“Move where?”

Louis groaned, too embarrassed to say it. But Nick urged him on, speaking softly.

“Babe, tell me. Where would you want my lips next?”

Louis took a deep breath, pulling himself together. He dropped a hand to his pants and started rubbing to get some inspiration. When he spoke, his voice was shaky, partly from nerves, and partly from the sensation of his hand pressing against his erection.

“I’d want your lips to move down. I’d want your lips on my cock.”

He could hear a stifled groan come from Nick. Clearly he had said the right thing.

“Shit. That’s really hot, Louis.” Nick responded. “Tell me how you’d want it. Nice and soft or would you want me to swallow you in one go?”

“I’d want you to start soft,” Louis said, his voice taking on a breathy quality. He kept his eyes closed, envisioning what he wanted to happen and describing it to Nick. “Kiss around the base. Then maybe run your tongue up, along the underside. I’d want you to look up at me as your lips covered the head, sucking lightly. I’d want your eyes on mine as you took me in.”

Nick whispered “fuck”, sounding desperate. Louis could hear him move around again. After a moment of collecting himself, Nick spoke again, his voice low and coated with lust.

“Are you still wearing pants?”

“Yeah. I’m really hard though.”

“Take them off. Take everything off.”

Louis told Nick to hold on for a second and set the phone down to rip his shirt off. Then he slid his pants and boxers off in one go. He picked up the phone again.

“Okay. Everything’s off.”

“Good. Now start stroking yourself really slowly. So slow that you think you’ll go crazy. I want you to be desperate for it.”

Louis did as he was told, grabbing the base of his cock and moving his hand up as slowly as he could. After just a moment, he whimpered, wanting more. As soon as the noise came out of his mouth, Nick muttered into the phone.

“Fuck. There’s that noise. God, that’s hot, babe. So fucking hot.”

Louis bit his lip, focusing on keeping the movements of his hand slow.

“Yeah?” He asked, his voice as a higher pitch than usual because he was having a hard time breathing properly. “You think that’s hot?”

“Yeah, really hot. Everything you do is hot. Want you so bad.”

Louis could tell Nick had started getting himself off, too. He was breathing harder, groaning a bit as he spoke.

“Are you touching yourself right now?”

“Yeah. Thinking about you touching yourself.”

Louis pictured Nick laid out on his bed, his hand working his cock. Louis shivered, wanting desperately to pick up the pace of his own hand. He felt a rush of heat throughout his body, completely overcome with desire.

“Wish I could see you. Touch you. Taste you.”

Nick let out a shaky breath.

“Louis,” he said, half-moaning. “Fuck. Are you still going slow?”

“Yeah,” Louis whined.

“You want to go faster? You want to get off, babe?” Nick asked, his voice low.

Louis nodded before realizing Nick couldn’t see him.

“Yeah,” he said again, his voice still strained.

“Go ahead.”

Louis let out a strangled groan as he quickened his pace.

“Feel good?”

“Really fucking good, Nick. I want you here so bad though.”

“I want you, too, Louis. Want my mouth around you. Want to taste you on my tongue.”

Louis grunted softly, bucking his hips up into his hand as Nick’s words spurred him on.

“I’d take you so deep, babe. Feel your cock against the back of my throat. Would you like that?” Nick’s breathing was growing erratic and Louis knew he was as worked up as he was.

“Nick,” Louis moaned, momentarily unable to form coherent thoughts. A a few seconds later, he choked out, “Yeah, I’d like that. Fuck… Your warm mouth – beautiful lips.”

“Are you getting close?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, biting his lip. “Soon. Gonna come.”

“I want to hear you.”

“Nick,” Louis whimpered desperately, feeling something tighten deep inside him. He let a series of breathy cries escape his mouth, wordless pleas.

“Come for me, Louis.”

Louis felt himself reaching the peak and his mind went blank. Letting out a choked sob, he released, coming hard all over his chest. He felt Nick’s name on his tongue as waves of ecstasy ripped through his body, his nerves tingling sharply with pleasure. He felt the orgasm everywhere, from his head to his toes, crashing through him with amazing force. When he had emptied himself and the intensity died down, he let his hand fall to the bed beside him, completely spent.

While his mind was still fuzzy and his breath was just starting to come back to him, he heard Nick moan through the phone and knew he was coming, too. He realized in his haziness that the sound of him coming was enough to push Nick immediately over the edge. He smiled lazily at the thought.

A minute or two passed, both of them regaining their breath. It was Nick who spoke first.

“Jesus, Louis,” he muttered, almost as if he was scolding him.

“What?” Louis asked, his voice thick and scratchy.

“If you’re this hot over the phone, what are you like in person?”

Louis smiled, dragging himself out of bed and heading to the bathroom, in search of a towel.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he said coyly.

“Obviously I would, you twat.”

Louis could practically hear Nick rolling his eyes and he smiled again, loving that they could go right from phone sex to insulting each other without skipping a beat.

“Well, maybe you’ll find out someday.”

“Fifty quid says you’re at my door within 12 hours of being back in London.”

Louis laughed, grabbing a towel from the rack and wiping his abdomen and chest clean.

“You certainly think a lot of yourself, don’t you?”

“Well, if by some chance you don’t show up within 12 hours, I’ll be knocking down your door. So, clearly I think a lot of you, too.”

Louis paused, smiling at the thought of Nick showing up at his door, desperately crashing his body into Louis’, needing him.

“Well, we’ll see who caves first, I guess.”

Louis walked back to bed and crawled under the covers, snuggling up in the soft warmth of the comforter. He heard Nick yawn on the other end of the line.

“You should get to sleep, sir.”

“I guess. I’m so old. It’s terrible.”

Nick sounded sleepy and Louis couldn’t help but notice how fond of Nick he felt in that moment.

“You have a job that requires you to be up hellishly early. It’s not you being old.”

“Aw, Louis,” Nick cooed. “You had a perfect opportunity to say something rude there and you didn’t. I think I’m wearing you down.”

Louis could hear the sleepy smile in Nick’s voice and he pictured what he must look like, curled up in bed naked, eyes closed, relaxed smile across his face.

“Shut up, old man.”

“Yeah, that’s more like it.”

Louis smiled to himself, pulling the blanket around him tighter.

“Alright, well… sleep well and have a good day tomorrow and generally enjoy yourself until I talk to you again.”

Nick chuckled lazily.

“Will do. And you, too. Generally enjoy yourself and stuff.”

“I will. Goodnight, Nick.”

“Goodnight, Lou.”

Louis, smiling, pulled the phone away from his ear. He hesitated before ending the call, but hit the button after a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Suddenly frustrated with himself for choosing to spend his vacation in LA, he thought to himself that it would be a long week ahead.


	3. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is in L.A. for the VMAs and gets a text from Nick, the last person he’d expect to be texting him. Insults turn to compliments, which turn to flirtation, which turns to sexiness.

Louis’ and Nick’s schedules didn’t seem to quite match up over the next couple of days. Even though Louis was on vacation, he still had a schedule to keep. He had planned out activities and trips with the guys and he didn’t want to cancel them just to go call Nick in private. And Nick had a busy two days as well, with work events and meetings and appointments. They texted sporadically, but didn’t have time for full conversations.

It wasn’t until Tuesday that they talked again, but even that was cut short. Nick hadn’t slept much the previous night and sounded really out of it, so Louis told him to get to sleep. Nick tried to protest, but then Harry entered Louis’ room, begging him to go to the pool with him.

“See? I’m being dragged away anyway. Get a good night’s sleep and call me tomorrow, yeah?”

Harry looked at Louis apologetically, not having noticed that he was on the phone.

“Yeah, fine. You’ll have time tomorrow?”

“I’ll lock the door and put up a barricade just to make sure.”

Louis’ eyes glanced up at Harry, who had furrowed his eyebrows, mouthing ‘who’s that’ and pointing at the phone. Louis just shook his head.

“Okay. Well, have fun at the pool. Tell Harry to keep his hands to himself.”

Louis laughed, nodding.

“I always do. Goodnight, babe. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Louis.”

As soon as Louis hung up the phone, Harry had jumped onto the bed.

“Who’s this ‘babe’?”

“Your mom. She says to keep your hands to yourself because I’m all hers.”

Harry immediately recoiled in disgust, leaving the room grumbling about how everyone always makes these comments about his mother.

-

Wednesday morning, Louis didn’t even leave his room, not wanting to be dragged away by one of his bandmates. He ordered breakfast to the room and watched TV until Nick called around 11:00. He quickly did the math, noting that it was 7:00 in London before picking up.

“Hey,” Louis said, smiling. He turned the TV off and leaned back in the plushy chair.

“Hello,” Nick said, almost singing the word. He sounded much more vibrant today, so Louis assumed he must have gotten enough sleep. “Is the barricade up?”

“Yep. I stacked chairs and tables and even a mini refrigerator against the door to keep the beasts out.”

“Good, good,” Nick said, a smile in his voice. “So, tell me everything you’ve done over the past few days. Did you miss me terribly?”

Louis laughed, deciding immediately to play along.

“I did! I actually broke down in tears at the pool yesterday because I could barely remember the sound of your voice. Luckily, Harry was there to console me, but it was still quite a dark time.”

“Of course,” Nick sighed. “The moment I start to slip away, Harry’s there to swoop in.”

“He could never replace you.”

They both laughed, letting the act drop.

“Such a drama queen,” Nick muttered as his laughter died down. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“Dinner with Harry and a couple of our friends tonight. Other than that, I’m free as a bird.”

“And when, exactly, will you be returning to the motherland?”

“Getting impatient?” Louis asked, a laugh in his voice. He expected a cheeky response, but he didn’t get one.

“Yes.” Nick replied simply.

Louis was caught off guard by Nick’s frankness and it took a few seconds for him to come up with a response.

“Oh. Um. Well, I leave Saturday evening and I get in Sunday afternoon.”

“Hm. Alright.”

“Do you have plans Sunday?”

“Not yet, but you know I’m a fairly popular lad. Who knows what-”

“Nick?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t make plans for Sunday night, okay?”

Louis knew Nick well enough to know he was smirking.

“What if something else comes up? I hope you’re going to make it worth my while.”

“Have I mentioned recently what a fucking twat you are?” Louis asked, exasperated.

“Recently enough. But I am who I am, Louis.”

“I may have to gag you Sunday to keep you from talking.”

“Damn, babe.” Nick said, sounding impressed. “You’re quite kinky, aren’t you?”

“Twat,” he mumbled again, shaking his head.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“Oh? How?”

Louis kicked his feet up, resting them on the small coffee table in front of him.

“What would you like?”

Louis considered this, humming as he thought of what he wanted from Nick.

“Ice cream. The good kind.”

Nick laughed.

“Okay,” he replied slowly. “Not where I thought we were going with that, but I can obtain some ice cream for you.”

“Well, I’m not done!” Louis said. “So, yeah, the good ice cream.” He paused again, thinking. “And I think you should lick it off my chest.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm. And then kiss me so I can taste it.”

“I can definitely do that,” Nick said, turning serious.

“But then I’ll be cold so you’ll have to warm me up,” Louis stated matter-of-factly.

“Do you have a suggestion on how I could do that?”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, Nick. You’ll have to find some way to get my temperature rising. What do you think?”

Nick was silent for a few seconds, clearly thinking.

“Well, you’ll be all sticky, too, from the ice cream. So, I should probably get you in a hot shower.”

Louis smiled, nodding.

“That sounds good, yeah.”

“And I’d stand behind you and soap up my hands, then rub them across your chest to get you all clean.”

“Mhmm?”

“And I’d kiss the back of your neck as I moved my hands down your stomach, my fingertips pressing into your skin.”

Louis swallowed hard, feeling his cheeks flush.

“And I’d run my tongue up to your ear, then bite it softly as my hands moved further down, past your belly button.”

Louis made a whining noise, squirming.

“Nick,” he said softly, his eyelids fluttering down, falling shut.

“Would that get your temperature rising? My hands on you, with hot water falling down over your skin? Me pressed into your back? My lips on your neck?”

“Yeah. That would definitely get me hot.”

“Are you hot right now?”

“Mhmm,” Louis said, biting his lip softly, waiting for Nick to continue.

But Nick hesitated. After a short silence, he spoke, almost timidly.

“Do you have your Mac with you?”

Louis paused, not knowing where Nick was going with this.

“Yeah… Why?”

“Have you heard of this thing called Skype?”

Louis immediately understood and shook his head, responding adamantly.

“What? Nick, no. No way.”

“Why not?”

“I am not wanking on camera. What if someone found that video? No.” Louis continued shaking his head to himself.

“Babe, first of all, if someone found it, it would mean that I gave it to someone. Do you really think I’d do that?”

“No, but-”

“No. I wouldn’t. And I just want to see your face. You don’t have to show me everything. I just want to see your eyes fall shut when you get turned on. And I want to see your eyebrows scrunch together. And I bet you bite your lip right before you come, don’t you?” Nick exhaled a steadying breath. “I just want to see you, babe.”

Louis listened to Nick’s words and noticed the desire in his voice, the need. Louis couldn’t help but flush, thinking about how badly Nick wanted him. The feeling was mutual, but something about the thought of Nick getting off just by watching Louis’ face sent sparks through his body.

“I don’t know,” Louis said skeptically.

“Well, I’m not going to push you into it. Your voice is more than enough to get me off, so it’s okay if you really don’t want to.”

Louis thought about it. He knew he could trust Nick, but he still felt really awkward about getting himself off while on a webcam.

“Let me get started and then I’ll decide how I feel about it, okay?”

“Absolutely.” Nick said understandingly. “Okay then. Where were we?”

“You were explaining how you’d warm me up. In the shower.”

“Mmm,” Nick murmured. “And if I remember correctly, my hands were traveling down past your waist.”

“Yeah. And you were biting my ear.”

“Tell me what else you’d want.”

Louis thought, realizing what he really wanted. He blushed, but spoke without wavering.

“I’d want to turn around. I’d want to kiss you.”

Nick made a pleased humming noise and Louis could tell he was smiling.

“And then I’d want to get on my knees.”

Nick sounded like he almost choked, coughing a bit.

“Jesus, Louis,” he said roughly. “Give a guy some warning, would you?”

“I’m full of surprises. Now, back to me on my knees in front of you. In the shower.”

“Yeah?” Nick asked, suddenly breathless.

“I’d move my hands up to your hips, gripping them. I’d kiss your thighs softly.”

“Mhmm,” Nick agreed, his tone quite a bit higher than usual.

“And then I’d move up and run my lips along your cock slowly before I took it in my mouth.”

Nick made a strangled whimpering sound, clearly unable to form words.

“Would you like that? My warm mouth wrapped around your cock?”

“Louis,” Nick whined. “I’d more than like that. Fuck, why are you so far away?”

“Just a few days and you’ll feel it. You’ll feel my mouth. And I’ll taste you.”

“I can’t fucking wait.”

Louis thought about actually being with Nick, face to face, and let his eyelids fall down, imagining what it would feel like. He could feel himself growing harder. He exhaled heavily and murmured his thoughts into the phone.

“I want you all over me, Nick. I want you to push me down on the bed and cover me. Your hands, your mouth, your whole body. I just want your skin on my skin.”

“Shit, Louis,” Nick responded, his voice shaky and quiet. “I will. I’ll cover you. I’ll kiss you everywhere. I’ll touch you everywhere. Anything you want, I’ll give it to you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Anything.”

Louis felt his pulse quicken. He could almost feel Nick’s weight pressing into him.

“I’m going to take my pants off now, okay?”

Nick moaned pitifully before speaking breathlessly.

“Yeah, that’s good, babe. Talk to me. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Okay. I’m taking my pants off.” Louis stood and slid his sweatpants and boxers down to his ankles. He grabbed a sheet off the bed and draped it across the couch before sitting down, not wanting his bare arse against hotel furniture. “Okay, I’m sat on the couch and I’m going to take my shirt off, too. Hold on.”

Louis set the phone down, then pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor next to him.

“Okay.”

“You’re completely naked?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“And now I’m running my hand down my stomach.” Louis said as he acted out the words he spoke. “And now I’m wrapping my fingers around my cock.”

“Are you hard?”

“Mhmm. And I’m moving my hand slowly.”

“How does it feel?”

“Feels good. Really good. ‘M thinking about you.”

“Yeah? What about?”

“Your lips” Louis said as he moved his hand slowly up and down his cock, his mind and body consumed by the pleasure. “Your lips on mine as you slip your hand down, gripping my cock like I am now. Your hand stroking me instead of my own as your lips move against mine.”

“Louis,” Nick moaned. “Louis, I wish I could do that right now. Wish I could kiss you and feel your cock throbbing in my hand. Wish I could make you feel good.”

Louis swallowed hard, his head cloudy.

“Let’s do- let’s do that thing.”

“That thing? You mean Skype?”

“Yeah, let’s do it. I need to see you.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yes_ , Nick,” Louis said, already walking over to the desk, where his Mac lay closed. He opened the computer and turned it on, then walked back to get his sheet, draping it over the desk chair. He could hear Nick moving around, too. He settled into the chair as his computer came to life.

“Fucking hell,” Nick muttered. “I’m about to watch you get off… I’m hard as hell, Louis.”

“Well, good. I’d better not be the only one getting off. I want to see you, too.”

“That won’t be a problem.”

“I’m going to hang up now and call you on Skype.”

“Okay. And babe?”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t be nervous. It’s just me.”

“Just you,” Louis mumbled sarcastically. “You know, that doesn’t really help with the nerves.”

“Well then keep in mind that anything you do or say will be insanely hot to me.”

Louis sighed, nodding.

“I’ll try. Hanging up now.”

“Okay.”

Louis hit the red button on his phone. He opened Skype and found Nick’s name. He double checked to make sure the camera was pointing at a good angle and took a deep, calming breath before he connected.

When Nick’s face appeared, Louis smiled nervously, lifting a hand to his mouth and gnawing on the side of his finger.

“Hi you,” Nick said quietly.

“Hey,” Louis said, looking back up to Nick’s smiling face.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“You look really fucking cute right now.”

Louis blushed, letting out a small nervous giggle. He noted Nick’s warm smile as he shook his head.

“This isn’t about being cute, Nick. This is about sex. Now try again.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Nick said before falling silent for a moment, staring into the screen. “You look really hot, too. The things I’d do to you if I could reach through this screen and touch you…” Nick trailed off, almost as if he were talking to himself and not Louis.

“What things?” Louis asked, feigning innocence, but biting his lip a bit in a way he knew would drive Nick crazy. Nick stared for a long moment before speaking, proving Louis right.

“First I’d bite your lip so you couldn’t bite your own anymore because, damn Louis, my head is about to explode right now.”

Louis smiled, feeling accomplished. He darted his tongue out to lick the area he had been biting.

“Or I’d stick my fingers in your mouth to keep you from biting altogether.”

“Fingers in my mouth, huh? For practice? Because I can think of something else you could stick in my mouth to keep me from biting.” Louis smirked as he watched Nick’s eyes darken.

Nick went to say something a couple times, but stopped himself. He finally came out with it, speaking timidly.

“Would you do something for me?”

“What is it?” Louis asked skeptically.

“Would you just… suck on your fingers?”

Louis smiled and pondered a moment before shrugging. If it would get Nick hot, he didn’t mind acting like his fingers were Nick’s cock for a minute.

He raised his left hand to his mouth, placing the pad of his forefinger to his bottom lip. He watched Nick’s face grow serious, his eyes glued to Louis’ mouth. Louis parted his lips and pushed his tongue out, taking the finger into his mouth, running his tongue up and down it. He added the second finger and sucked them together, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked lightly.

“Louis,” Nick moaned, his eyelids drooping momentarily, then snapping back up, obviously not wanting to miss anything.

Louis found that sucking on his own fingers wasn’t nearly as awkward as he thought it would be. It was actually turning him on, pretending it was Nick in his mouth. His free hand drifted down to his cock and he rubbed his open palm against it just to feel a bit of friction. He moaned softly, just enough so Nick could hear him.

“Okay, Louis, stop, before I come without even touching myself.”

Louis pulled the fingers out of his mouth and looked at them with a smirk, pleased with himself. The slicked up fingers gave Louis an idea.

“Hmmm. Hold on.”

He got up, careful to slide sideways before standing, still not wanting to show his junk on camera. He walked the few steps to his suitcase and pulled out what he was looking for before returning to his seat.

“What’s going on over there?”

Instead of answering, Louis decided to be a little bit evil. He smiled at Nick’s face on the screen and brought his hand into view, holding a small bottle of lube.

“Fuck, Louis… Are you serious? Fuck.” Nick stared at the bottle in Louis’ hand, eyes widening in disbelief.

Louis stared at Nick, letting the smile disappear from his face.

“Serious.”

He opened the bottle and squeezed some of the substance onto his left fingers, the fingers that had just been in his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Nick mumbled quietly, eyes unwavering, as he leaned forward a bit.

Louis tossed the bottle aside and lowered both hands, his right to his dick, and his left between his legs. He scooted down a bit on the chair and let his fingers fall down to his hole, rubbing the outside gently, as he started stroking his cock.

“This may not be the most flattering angle,” Louis said, looking at the small picture of himself within the larger picture of Nick on the screen.

“You’re worried about the camera angle right now? Jesus, Lou… You, right now, are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Now shut up and finger yourself.”

Louis felt his skin heat up at Nick’s flattery. He shook it off and refocused on the fingers rubbing his entrance. He slowly pushed one in, sucking his lip into his mouth.

“It’s actually painful to sit here helplessly watching you.”

Louis pushed the finger in to the knuckle, letting Nick’s words wash over him as he slowly pulled the finger out before pushing it back in.

“Wish those were my fingers inside you. Wish I could kiss your thighs as I pushed in.”

Louis added the second finger, slowly working them inside his body, feeling his muscles slowly relax. He imagined Nick’s lips against his thighs and tried to bite back a moan, but the noise escaped him anyway.

“Babe, I’m so hard it hurts just from watching your face as you do this. Do you even realize how hot you are?”

“Nick,” Louis moaned, his mind having gone fuzzy. “Put your hand in your pants. Want you to feel good, too.”

Louis could hear Nick shift around and realized that his eyes had fallen shut at some point. He forced them open, finding Nick’s and locking onto them as he increased the speed of his thrusts into himself. Nick whimpered and Louis could see his arm moving, knowing he was stroking himself, too. Louis tightened his own grip on his cock just a bit, already realizing he wouldn’t last long at this rate.

“Do you feel good, Lou? You like fucking yourself?” Nick’s voice was husky and broken.

“Yeah. Feels good. So good. Too good.”

“You gonna come soon, baby?” Nick asked roughly.

Louis’ eyes fell shut for a moment, letting a low moan escape his throat.

“Soon. Not yet. Soon. Fuck.”

“I want to kiss you so bad right now. I want you so bad.”

Nick’s voice had taken on a desperate quality, a hoarse pleading that made Louis’ heart race even faster. Louis was spurred on even more, thrusting into his hand as he angled his fingers until he saw stars behind his eyes.

“Fuck, Nick,” he moaned loudly this time, shuddering.

“That’s it, Lou. That’s good. Wanna hear you.”

Louis groaned loudly, which then turned to a whimper. It felt so good he could feel tears prick his eyes.

“I’m so close, Nick,” Louis said shakily.

“Me too,” Nick said, his voice cracking as he watched the screen.

Louis focused his attention on Nick for a moment and saw him biting his lip, his eyes wrinkled up in pleasure. Louis only watched him for a couple seconds before he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Gonna come,” he whimpered, flicking his wrist faster.

“Good boy. Show me,” Nick said, sounding breathless and wrecked.

Within seconds, Louis was coming, unleashing a string of sounds and indistinguishable words from his lips. He stilled the fingers deep inside him, his right hand stroking as he let the waves of pleasure overtake him. As the orgasm died down, he removed his hand, too sensitive to continue. He let his fingers slip out of himself, breathing heavily.

As he took his hands away, he pried his eyes open, looking into the screen. The moment he met Nick’s gaze, Nick threw his head back, grunting as he came. The corners of Louis’ lips twitched upward as he watched Nick finish, noting that if he hadn’t just had his own orgasm, he would have been incredibly turned on by watching Nick come. But as it were, he just smiled fondly, happy that Nick got his release.

“Damn, Grimshaw,” Louis said once he had caught his breath. “You have the best ideas.”

“You know, I thought you might like it, but I had no idea – I mean, I can’t believe – I mean, Jesus. I think you’ve found your element.”

“Are you calling me a porn star or something?”

“If that can be taken as a compliment, yes,” Nick replied, nodding.

“I’m not sure it can be, honestly.”

“Then, no – absolutely not – I would never call you such a vile thing.”

Nick shook his head emphatically, a smile playing on his lips. But the smile faded as he looked at Louis, who was glaring back at him. Louis saw Nick lean closer to the camera, a lightness in his eyes.

“But, seriously. That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

“Yes, I’m quite good at wanking. I’ve had some practice.” Sarcasm dripped from Louis’ words.

“Not that - I mean, yes that. Definitely that.” As Nick stumbled over his words, he ran a hand through his hair. “But not only that.”

“What do you mean?”

“ _You_ , Louis. You’re amazing. Like… all of you.”

Louis felt his pulse speed up and he couldn’t tell if what he was feeling was excitement or fear that Nick was getting too serious, but he figured it was a combination of the two.

“Thanks,” Louis responded quietly, hesitantly.

“Oh god, I’m being all soppy and gross, aren’t I? Sorry, babe, it’s just the post-orgasm haze.”

Louis forced a small laugh, not entirely believing Nick, but playing along anyway.

“I’ll let it slide this time,” Louis said with a smile.

Nick’s face relaxed into a calm smile. Louis looked at his warm face on the screen and suddenly felt cold and lonely. He lifted the sheet from the back of the chair and wrapped it around himself, shivering slightly. Nick cocked is head to the side just a bit, looking at Louis

“Cold?”

Louis nodded.

“You should go curl up in bed.”

“I’d have to disconnect then.”

Louis looked at Nick, who looked back. A hint of a smile appeared on Nick’s face.

“It’s okay. Sunday’s right around the corner.”

Louis smiled back at him and nodded.

“Sunday.”

“You promise?”

Nick raised his eyebrows in a question, seeming unsure.

“I promise,” Louis replied without hesitation. “Sunday is a promise.”

“Good.”

As they said their goodnights, Louis studied Nick’s face, wanting to memorize it, wanting to keep it fresh in his mind over the next few days. He realized that chances were the next time he saw that face, it would be right in front of him. Touchable. Kissable.

As Nick’s face disappeared from his computer screen, he shivered again and walked over to the bed. He climbed under the covers, wishing with a sigh that he had Nick’s warm body to curl up to for warmth. Soon, he thought, pulling the blanket around him tighter. He would be there soon.


	4. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is in L.A. for the VMAs and gets a text from Nick, the last person he’d expect to be texting him. Insults turn to compliments, which turn to flirtation, which turns to sexiness.

Louis had formed a plan. He texted Nick Thursday after he woke up.

_Do you have plans for tomorrow night? Can you be home? Alone? ;)_

The response came a few minutes later.

_You’re not sick of me yet?_

_Not quite._

_Just don’t get sick of me before Sunday. But yes, I can be home alone tomorrow night._

_Good. I’ll call you then._

_Looking forward to it. Xx._

Later, he went to Harry’s room to see if he wanted to grab lunch and, while Harry was in the bathroom, Louis snatched his phone, scrolling through the contacts. He found what he was looking for and copied the address quickly, typing it into his own phone. He locked Harry’s phone again and put it back where he had found it before Harry returned.

That evening, Louis called Paul. He explained that he needed to get home as soon as possible because his mom was going through a fight with her boyfriend and she was really upset. Louis had to be there for her, he said, feeling the guilt eat at him for his lie. Paul booked him on the next flight home, leaving late that evening, and arranged for a bodyguard to travel with him.

He didn’t tell anyone else he was leaving early. He just packed his bags and left, accompanied by the bodyguard and Paul, who was escorting them to the airport. He felt bad, but when he thought about what was waiting for him back home, he thought the boys could carry on without him for a couple of days.

The flight was always long, but it felt even longer than usual. He managed to sleep for a few hours, but spent the majority of the flight trying not to think about the upcoming meeting. When he finally landed around 6:00 PM London time, he felt a bit tired and desperately needed a shower, but something pulled at him, and it wasn’t pulling him in the direction of his own house. He got out his phone. It would be 10 in LA.

_Hey. Just woke up, but wanted to make sure we’re still on for tonight? (Well, tonight for you.)_

The response he received as he walked toward the airport exit was exactly what he’d been hoping for.

_Still on. I’m home now and will be for the rest of the evening, so call me whenever. Xx._

He smiled, typing out his message.

_Ok. Give me an hour or so to have breakfast and stuff._

He explained to the security guard, who he had become friends with over the past few months, that he wanted to take a taxi instead of the awaiting car. After assuring him that he was going straight to a friend’s house, the guard conceded, shuffling him into the taxi and putting his luggage into the trunk. Louis gave the driver the address he’d stolen from Harry’s phone. He tapped his foot nervously and watched the buildings pass as they made their way to his destination.

When they arrived, Louis tried to regulate his breathing, unable to remove the nervous smile from his face. He paid the driver and removed his luggage before standing in the driveway, watching the taxi disappear down the road. He turned back to the house and took a deep breath before walking toward the front door.

He hiked the duffel bag up on his shoulder, his suitcase standing next to him. With one last deep breath, he felt his nerves fade a bit as he rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, he heard movement within the house. When the door swung open, Louis saw Nick standing before him, dressed casually in a loose flannel shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

Nick’s expression quickly changed from slightly annoyed to complete shock.

“Oh my god,” Nick said slowly. “What are you doing here?”

“I took an early flight,” Louis replied, smiling mischievously, noting how good Nick looked. Louis was glad he caught him off-guard. He looked natural and casual and it put Louis at ease.

A smile slowly appeared on Nick’s face, his eyes lighting up with realization.

“Oh my god,” he stated again, now smiling uncontrollably.

“Are you going to invite me in or not?” Louis asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Nick’s eyes took in the sight in front of him, drifting down to the suitcase next to Louis. He stepped out and pulled the suitcase inside wordlessly. Louis stood in his place, waiting coyly for his invitation. When Nick had deposited the suitcase inside the house, he looked back up at Louis.

Nick reached out and grabbed the front of Louis’ jacket, pulling him into the house slowly, walking backward until they were both inside. Louis shut the door behind him as they passed through the threshold. Once the door was shut, Nick carefully took the duffel bag from Louis’ shoulder and dropped it on the floor next to the suitcase. Then he pushed Louis back, pressing him gently up against the closed door.

“So, you planned this, huh?” Nick asked, leaning down until their faces were just a few inches apart.

“I did. Pretty good, yeah?” Louis responded, raising his eyebrows, feeling his heartbeat speed up, hearing it pound in his ears.

“Very good.” Nick nodded, still smiling.

Nick leaned in closer, hovering for a moment over Louis’ face. Louis locked his eyes on Nick’s and smiled softly, his gaze flicking down to Nick’s lips before meeting his eyes again.

“Fucking hell,” Nick mumbled as his eyes fell shut and he closed the distance between them.

As their lips met, Louis felt energy course through his veins. Nick’s lips were indeed soft, as he had speculated, and they moved expertly against his own. Not too forceful, but still urgent, like he was savoring the feeling of Louis’ lips.

Louis felt Nick’s hands on his waist, and he unconsciously moved into Nick’s body, pressing against him as he parted his lips to nibble at Nick’s lower lip. Nick hummed into the kiss, teasing Louis’ lips with his tongue until Louis slid his own tongue against Nick’s. He tasted vaguely like peppermint and if Louis wasn’t so focused on the warm wet tongue sliding against his own, he would have smiled.

After a couple minutes of kissing, Nick pulled back, looking down into Louis’ eyes. Louis took in Nick’s face and his slightly swollen pink lips and decided that it was the best Nick had ever looked.

“You ruined everything, Louis. I was going to clean for you.” Nick lowered his head, placing a light, timid kiss against Louis’ neck. “Wanted my house to be presentable and stuff.”

Louis tilted his head, allowing more room for Nick’s kisses against his neck, which grew more and more confident. Louis held in a groan as Nick’s lips touched the sensitive areas of his neck, making goosebumps rise on his skin.

“I wouldn’t care if your place was covered in garbage and smelled of rot. I’d still want to be here right now.”

“Yeah?” Nick murmured against his skin.

Louis didn’t quite successfully stifle the groan as he felt Nick’s warmth breath against his neck, his tongue flicking out to taste the skin.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Nick moved to the other side of Louis’ neck, lowering his lips to the fresh skin. His fingers tucked under Louis’ shirt, tickling the area just above his pants, at the bottom of his spine.

“But I was also going to get you ice cream, like you wanted. That sounded fun.”

Louis could feel Nick’s lips curve into a smile against his skin.

“Speaking of which, I have a weird favor to ask you,” Louis said.

Nick pulled his lips away from Louis’ neck and stood eye to eye with him. Louis noticed his fingers didn’t leave his back and he smiled inwardly at the touch.

“Oh?” Nick asked curiously, excitement in his eyes.

“I haven’t taken a shower for 24 hours and I’ve been on an airplane and I feel kind of gross.”

The excitement left Nick’s eyes, being replaced by comprehension.

“Oh. You want to take a shower?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay. I probably should have gone home first, but I – I didn’t.”

Nick smirked for the first time since Louis’ arrival and Louis welcomed the smug expression like an old friend.

“You didn’t because… why?”

“It was out of my way,” Louis said firmly, kicking Nick’s ankle lightly.

“I happen to know it’s not at all out of the way from the airport, Louis,” Nick said softly, smirk still plastered across his face, lifting a hand to Louis’ hair and running his fingers through it gently.

“Shut up. Can I use your shower or not?”

Nick chuckled and leaned down, dropping a light kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Only if I’m invited to join you,” he whispered before kissing him again.

“Well, you’re only allowed to join me if you promise to be nice,” Louis mumbled between kisses as Nick pressed his body up against Louis’.

“I’ll be terribly nice,” Nick responded, pulling back to look at Louis with a glint in his eye. His hand dropped from Louis’ hair to the base of Louis’ neck, the backs of his fingers grazing the exposed skin there. Louis shivered at the sensation.

“Okay. I guess you can come then.”

“Oh? I can come?” Nick asked, biting back a laugh.

Louis rolled his eyes, tempted to point out that Nick had just promised to be nice, but he decided against it.

“Well, that too,” he said, pressing into Nick’s body even more, loving the way their bodies fit together, the way Nick felt against him.

Nick made a noise in his throat, dropping his hands to Louis’ hips, pulling him in.

“Let’s get you into that shower, yeah? Get you all cleaned up.” Nick said lowly.

“Lead the way, babe.” Louis responded, lightly pinching Nick’s side.

Nick’s hand found Louis’ and he pulled him in the direction of the bathroom. Louis finally looked around at his surroundings. It wasn’t terribly messy, like Nick had made it seem. It was homey, lived in. He smiled as they passed by the pictures of Nick’s friends and family that lined the wall of the hallway. Louis noticed one of he and Harry and pouted.

“Oh, sure, Harry’s on your wall of friends, but I’m not.”

He knew it was a ridiculous complaint, seeing as they hadn’t even gotten along until a few days ago, but Louis could be a brat when he wanted.

Nick stopped and turned to face him, his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently decided against saying it, closing his mouth again. Instead, he moved into Louis and kissed him without warning. Louis was caught off guard, but gladly kissed him back. When Nick pulled away, he looked fondly into Louis’ eyes, tilting his head to the side a bit.

“So, you want to be on my wall?”

“No,” Louis said stubbornly.

Nick appraised him for a moment, the smirk reappearing. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“You kind of like me, don’t you?” Nick’s voice was quiet, but teasing.

“Ew, gross. Of course not,” Louis said, showing his distaste by screwing up his face. “You’re a foul human being. I’m only here for the sex.”

Nick grabbed Louis and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around his back.

“You like me,” he repeated, smiling.

“If anyone likes anyone here, it’s you liking me,” Louis said, looking up into Nick’s copper brown eyes.

Nick dropped his hands to the front of Louis’ pants, tucking his finger under the fabric. Louis looked down and sucked in a breath as he felt Nick’s finger against the skin just below his waist. Nick pulled him forward, tugging on his pants, as Nick walked backward to the bathroom down the hall.

“Only here for the sex, huh?” Nick asked softly as they walked into the bathroom, Nick unhooking his finger from Louis’ waistband.

“Mhmm.” Louis nodded as Nick shut the door behind them.

Nick smiled and pulled at the hem of Louis’ shirt. Louis lifted his arms as Nick tugged the shirt over his head, trying to force his hands not to shake. His hands almost obeyed until Nick’s fingers were working on unbuttoning his pants, pulling the zipper down as he looked into Louis’ eyes, the ghost of a smile still etched into his features.

Nick hooked his thumbs into Louis’ waistband and pulled down, getting on his knees to remove Louis’ shoes before pulling the pants off entirely. Louis looked down at Nick on his knees and tried to let his mind wander elsewhere, not wanting to get hard already. He sucked in a deep breath as Nick finished getting his pants off of him then stood again, his fingers resting at the waistband to Louis’ boxer briefs.

Louis leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Nick’s. He felt Nick smile against his lips for a second before he kissed back. The fingers at his waist pulled down on his boxer briefs until they fell to the floor, Louis stepping out of them without breaking the kiss.

When he was completely undressed, Nick’s hands ran over Louis’ arms, then traveled to his back, fingers tracing from the top of his spine down. When Louis felt the touch at the bottom of his spine, just above his bare arse, he shivered. Nick pulled away from the kiss, murmuring.

“Let’s get this shower going, yeah?”

Louis nodded, still shivering. It wasn’t really that cold, but he was completely aware of his nakedness and he felt exposed with Nick being fully dressed. As Nick leaned into the shower to get the water running, Louis pushed his clothes into the corner of the room with his foot, just to have something to do. When water began spraying from the shower head, Nick stood again, looking at Louis.

“Take your clothes off,” Louis said, hating the unevenness of naked and clothed.

Nick smiled and nodded.

“Go on and get in while I undress.”

Louis took the offer and stepped into the shower, sighing at the feeling of hot water against his skin. He tilted his head back, letting the water cascade over his face. Somehow, being under the spray of the water made him feel more comfortable with his nudity and he felt his shoulders relax. It didn’t take Nick long to undress and soon he was stepping into the shower with Louis.

They stood facing each other for a moment before Nick spoke.

“Turn around,” he said twirling his finger.

Louis turned to face the spray of the water and felt Nick’s hands at his sides immediately, feeling him press into his back. It reminded him of their phone conversation and Louis was finding the real experience to be even more exciting. Every touch Nick placed to Louis’ body was magnified, his senses heightened.

Nick soaped up his hands, and ran them over Louis’ shoulders, working his way down Louis’ back. Louis closed his eyes, loving the gentle touch of Nick’s hands, his fingertips pressing gently into Louis’ flesh.

Soon, Nick was breaking him out of his haze, turning him around. When Louis was facing Nick, he reached around his back, letting the water rinse him off. As the soap was washed away, Nick leaned back and looked at Louis, smiling softly.

“Do you like me yet?” He asked in a low voice.

“No. You’re terrible.” Louis said, his eyelids heavy from the warm water and the hands that had been massaging into his body.

Nick halfheartedly rolled his eyes and moved behind Louis so the spray was hitting his own back. He soaped up his hands again and reached around to Louis’ front, rubbing the suds across his chest. Louis let his head fall back onto Nick’s shoulder and hummed happily. He felt Nick’s lips on his neck as the hands moved lower and he smiled lazily.

“I may need some caffeine to wake me up after this,” Louis mumbled.

“We’re naked in the shower together and you’re falling asleep? I think I’m offended,” Nick replied, his lips at the crook of Louis’ neck and shoulder. He bit down on the flesh playfully.

“It’s so warm and comfy.”

Louis felt the hands on his torso move down. Fingers massaged into his hips and upper thighs and Louis felt himself snap out of his relaxed haze as the fingers moved closer to his growing erection.

“I’m going to wake you up, okay?” Nick asked softly.

“O-okay,” Louis stuttered, growing anxious, realizing that he was actually about to feel what they had been talking about for days now. He was going to feel Nick’s hand on him. He bit his lip in anticipation.

Nick gripped him gently, his soapy hand tugging softly on Louis’ semi hard cock. Louis exhaled loudly, moving his own hands to grip the sides of Nick’s thighs to have something to hold onto. Nick stroked him slowly as Louis got harder in his hand. It was only a minute before Louis was fully hard and thrusting gently his hips into Nick’s hand.

“Feel good?” Nick asked, his lips moving to Louis’ ear, biting the lobe before kissing it.

“Yeah,” Louis said, trying to control himself, to keep himself from moaning. “Feels really good.”

“As good as you imagined when you were getting yourself off in your hotel room? When you were moaning my name as you were coming?”

Louis whimpered at Nick’s words and nodded desperately.

“Yes. Feels better. Better than I imagined.”

Louis, lost in the sensation of Nick stroking him, was surprised when Nick took his hand away, moving Louis sideways, pushing him roughly up against the wall of the shower.

“What-” Louis’ question was cut short when Nick’s mouth covered his, kissing him deeply, tongue licking at his lips. Louis let him in, touching their tongues in a messy, desperate kiss. Nick’s hand returned to Louis’ cock, stroking him faster.

“You’re so hot, babe,” Nick said roughly, pulling away from Louis’ mouth.

“You too. Really fucking hot.” Louis was bucking his hips into Nick’s hand, wanting more.

Without warning, Nick lowered himself onto his knees. He looked up at Louis, smiling, his face inches from Louis’ throbbing cock. Without breaking eye contact, he swiped his tongue at the tip and Louis practically collapsed. Nick raised his hands to steady him, though, pressing his forearms against the wall.

“This what you want?” Nick asked coyly.

“Yes,” Louis whined, unconsciously bucking his hips forward.

In response, Nick moved his hands down Louis’ arms until he was holding his wrists. He adjusted so his thumbs and palms were pressing into Louis’ hips, keeping them in place, while still holding his wrists against the wall with his fingers.

“Want my mouth around you?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded frantically. “Please, Nick.”

Nick smiled and looked down at Louis’ erection, kissing the tip. Then he looked up at Louis as he took it in his mouth, letting the length disappear behind his lips.

Louis’s mind spun at the feeling of Nick’s wet mouth around his cock. He tried to buck his hips again, but Nick held him firmly against the wall. Louis was completely at his mercy and he tried to breathe as Nick’s tongue moved around him, swirling around the tip before taking him deeper. As Louis felt Nick suck, tongue curving along the underside of his cock, he moaned loudly, partly wishing he could use his hands to push Nick’s head down further, but also enjoying the helplessness of not being able to.

“Fuck, Nick. Your mouth… So good,” Louis said breathlessly, pushing his head back against the wall.

The warm water running down his chest just added to the sensation overload. Nick seemed pleased with himself and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. He pulled back just enough to flick his tongue over the tip again before pushing down until Louis could feel the back of Nick’s throat around him. Louis let out another moan, feeling his body tingle.

“Wait, Nick. No. I’m gonna come,” Louis said, warning him to pull off.

But Nick didn’t stop. He mumbled “mhmm” with Louis’ cock deep in his mouth and the humming feeling sent fire through Louis’ veins. Realizing that he wasn’t pulling off and wasn’t going to pull off sent Louis’ mind into a frenzy.

Nick wanted him to come in his mouth.

“Nick,” Louis whimpered, desperately trying to move his hips.

The tingling sensation built until Louis felt it concentrate, his muscles tightening up.

“Gonna come,” he said again loudly, gasping for breath.

And then the tingling exploded, currents of pleasure running through him as his mind went completely blank. He rode it out, pressing himself up against the wall with every bit of energy he had in himself to remain standing. He looked down and saw Nick hungrily sucking him dry, until there was nothing left. He bobbed a few more times, like he didn’t want to stop, before finally pulling off. As he did, he looked up to Louis, who looked down at him through lidded eyes, breathing heavily. He kissed Louis’ hip sweetly, then removed his hands from Louis’, letting him free.

At the loss of contact, Louis’ knees wobbled, struggling to keep himself upright. Nick stood quickly and wrapped his arms around him, supporting him. Louis smiled lazily and let his head fall back against the wall again. Nick kissed his lips softly.

“How was that?” He asked, voice rough from having Louis’ cock in his throat.

Louis shook his head, hands gripping onto Nick’s sides.

“I can’t think of words to describe that,” Louis replied, chest still heaving up and down with each breath. “Just… amazing.”

Nick smiled and kissed Louis’ collar bone. They stood like that for a few minutes, letting the warm water fall over them. At some point Louis lowered his head to Nick’s shoulder, kissing his freckle-covered skin before letting his eyes fall shut, resting against him. When the temperature of the water started falling, Nick playfully squeezed Louis’ arse.

“Come on,” he said before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower to get two towels. He wrapped one around Louis before drying himself off.

Louis took the towel and patted his skin dry, watching Nick out of the corner of his eye. Even though he had just had a massive orgasm and wasn’t at all horny, his eyes drifted down Nick’s body, taking in the sight of his muscles flexing as he toweled himself off. When Nick looked up and met his gaze, Louis just twitched the corner of his mouth up in a half smile.

Nick reached for Louis’ hand and silently led him out of the bathroom. They entered the next door down the hall, walking into Nick’s bedroom.

“Do you have clothes or do you want to borrow something?”

“Borrow something, please,” Louis said. “All of my clothes are balled up in my suitcase. I’d rather burn the thing than sort it out.”

Nick shook his head disapprovingly at Louis’ laziness. He found a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt in a drawer and threw them at Louis. Then Nick held up a pair of boxers, looking at Louis questioningly. Louis nodded, holding his hands up to catch them. He could have gone without underwear, and normally would have preferred it to wearing someone else’s, but the idea of wearing Nick’s boxers intrigued him in a way he couldn’t have expected.

As soon as Louis finished getting dressed in the too-big sweatpants which he rolled up at the ankle and the loose t-shirt, he fell onto Nick’s bed, welcoming the comfort and warmth. He snuggled under the blanket and sighed.

Nick lay down next to him on top of the covers, pushing him lightly through the blanket, jostling him. Louis just buried himself further in the blanket.

“Tired?” Nick asked.

“Your bed just looked comfortable.” Louis answered, feeling completely content. Between the shower and the blowjob and the bed, he felt all of the tenseness from the long plane ride melt away.

Nick propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Louis, pulling the blanket down to Louis’ chest.

“Have you had dinner?”

“No.” Louis shook his head.

“Well, what do you want to do? Sleep? Eat? Watch a movie?”

“Dinner would be good.” Louis said softly. “Then I just want to chill for a bit.” Louis leaned in, grazing his lips against Nick’s. “Then, later, I want to suck _you_ off. I want to finally taste you.”

Nick shuddered noticeably, making Louis grin wickedly. Nick noticed the grin and pulled back, glaring darkly.

“Is it your goal in life to ruin me?”

Louis pondered this for a moment.

“Yes, I think it might be.”

“Well, you’re doing a damn fine job so far. Do you know that, when I’m at work, in the middle of the show, your voice pops into my head? I remember the dirty things you’ve said and I get hard, right there at work. You should have heard the show yesterday, after I saw you on Skype the night before. I barely spoke. Everyone thought I had been diagnosed with some life-threatening illness or something. All because of you.”

Louis listened to Nick and couldn’t help but smile at the frustration in his voice. He traced a fingertip along Nick’s collarbone, where his shirt had drooped, leaving it exposed.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

Nick looked hungrily down at Louis and shook his head.

“Not at all.”

“So, you want me to ruin you?” Louis asked, leaning in and kissing the area his finger had just been tracing.

“Guess I do.” Nick bit back a grin before pulling away from Louis with a regretful groan and getting off the bed. Louis pouted as Nick moved around the bed, coming to stand next to him. “But right now I want to feed you.”

He held a hand out and Louis sighed, letting Nick pull him out of bed. They walked down the hallway back to the kitchen. Nick pulled out a stool from the counter and pushed Louis onto it before he walked over to the refrigerator.

“Let’s see. I have turkey and hummus. I have rice… Questionable jam…” He looked through what seemed to be mostly condiments to Louis. “Oh! Leftover pizza?”

“How old is it?” Louis asked with trepidation.

“Just a few hours!” Nick said defensively.

“Alright, bring it over then,” Louis said, motioning for Nick to join him at the counter.

Nick set the box on the counter and sat in the stool next to Louis. They finished the pizza, talking about Nick’s day at work and the weird guy sitting in front of Louis on the plane who talked in his sleep and smelled like garlic.

When they had finished eating, Nick offered to make tea and Louis made his way into the living room. He settled in on the couch, pulling a throw off the back of the couch and draping it over himself. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Two or three minutes later, Nick appeared with two cups of tea and set them on the coffee table before sitting down next to Louis.

“I would tell you to make yourself at home, but I guess you don’t need to be told,” Nick teased.

Louis pushed his foot toward Nick, digging his toes forcefully into Nick’s side. Nick howled in pain, then grabbed the offending foot and set it on his lap, pinching Louis’ toes.

“So violent,” Nick said, shaking his head.

Louis smiled and nodded, eyes glued to the cooking show that was playing on the TV.

“You come home early from another continent because you can’t stay away from me and when you get here, you sit on my couch and watch TV.”

“Hey, I already got mine. You should feel honored that I stayed at all.”

Louis looked over to Nick to find him glaring. A moment after their eyes connected, Nick lunged at Louis, grabbing his waist and pulling him toward him. When they settled, Nick was leaned back lengthwise on the couch, head propped up by the armrest, with Louis laying on top of him.

“You’re such a fucking brat,” Nick growled, wrapping his hands around Louis and squeezing his bum.

“I know,” Louis said smugly. “But I’m a brat who can get you off with just his voice. I’m a brat you think about when you’re broadcasting live to all of London.”

“Correction: I think about you saying filthy things. I don’t think about what kind of flowers you’d like or anything. There’s a difference.”

“Only here for the sex, right?” Louis asked, quoting himself.

“Right.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, smiling at each other before Louis leaned down and kissed Nick, pressing his chest against him. Nick’s hands returned to Louis’ bum as they deepened the kiss. Louis felt the hands squeeze him through the borrowed sweatpants, pulling him into Nick further. Louis groaned into his mouth, seeking out Nick’s tongue with his own.

Nick’s hands snuck under Louis’ waist band, slipping between the fabric of the sweatpants and boxers. Louis could feel the warmth of Nick’s hands pressing into him through the thin layer of fabric.

Louis pulled away from Nick’s mouth regretfully, but quickly reattached his lips to Nick’s neck, sucking red spots into his skin. He knew he was leaving marks that would be visible for days and it spurred him on even more. He scraped his teeth along the side of Nick’s neck, slowly moving down until he hit the material of his t-shirt. He dropped his hands to the bottom of Nick’s shirt, tugging it up until Nick helped him out, lifting his upper body and whipping the shirt over his head. Louis smiled wickedly and fell back to Nick’s neck, letting his lips move down to Nick’s chest.

“Love your lips, babe,” Nick murmured into the top of Louis’ head.

“Yeah?” Louis said absently, focused on the expanse of skin in front of him, wanting to taste it all. He flicked his tongue over Nick’s nipple as he kissed and licked his way across the area.

Nick moaned inwardly, his hips grinding up into Louis’.

“Mhmm. So good. So soft. And your tongue, too.”

“You like my tongue?”

“Love your tongue.”

“Want my tongue anywhere else?”

Nick bucked his hips up again, groaning.

“Why? Do _you_ want your tongue somewhere else?”

Louis looked up to see Nick grinning wickedly down at him. He glared up through lust-infused eyes.

“I can take my tongue home with me if that’s what you want. If my tongue’s not being appreciated here.”

Nick immediately reached down and pulled Louis up so their faces were level. He pressed a kiss into Louis’ mouth, biting his bottom lip softly.

“Want your tongue. And your lips.”

“How bad?” Louis asked coyly.

Nick thrusted his hips up again, pressing his erection into Louis’ hip.

“I think you can tell how bad I want it.”

Louis grinded his hips down into Nick’s, grinning, leaning into Nick’s ear.

“You want my tongue down there? On your cock?” He said, almost whispering.

Nick nodded, whimpering.

“Yeah. Fuck, Louis. You have no idea how hot it is to hear you say stuff like that.”

Louis moved his hands up to Nick’s hair, digging his fingers into it and tugging softly. He pulled his head back until he was looking into Nick’s eyes, which were filled with want.

“I want your cock on my tongue, too. Want to taste you,” Louis said, feeling desire run through him, like a fire raging out of control.

“Louis,” Nick whimpered, crashing his lips into Louis’.

They kissed messily for a few moments before Louis began lowering himself down Nick’s body, feeling an excited energy build up in his chest. He probably wanted Nick in his mouth as badly as Nick wanted it. He knelt over Nick and pulled his pants down roughly, desperate to get his mouth around him.

When he had removed Nick’s pants, he looked down at Nick’s hard cock, hovering over his stomach. He smiled and leaned down, dropping light kisses to the exposed underside. Nick whined throatily, squirming at the contact, clearly wanting more. Louis was happy to grant it.

He lifted his hand to the base, stroking a few slow strokes before smiling up at Nick, who was breathing heavily, fists dug into the fabric of the couch. Louis then lowered his head, letting the tip of Nick’s cock penetrate his lips, taking him all the way to the base on the first go. He held his head steady, moving his tongue around the tip, tasting him like candy. Nick grunted above him and Louis began bobbing his head up and down slowly, letting his lips slide over the length repeatedly.

As he worked up a rhythm, Nick began moaning, his hand pressing into Louis’ shoulder, nails digging into Louis’ skin. Louis could feel Nick’s cock throb under his tongue. He licked along the length, loving the way Nick felt in his mouth, the way he tasted salty and masculine. He took him as deeply as he could, relaxing his throat and feeling Nick hit the back of it.

“Fuck,” Nick moaning loudly. “Jesus, Louis.”

Louis felt fingers comb through his hair fondly. He ran his tongue along the length a few more times before pulling himself off and replacing his mouth with his hand. Crawling up Nick’s body, he kept his hand moving on Nick’s cock. When he reached Nick’s face, he grazed his lips against Nick’s. Nick lunged up, trying to capture Louis’ lips, but Louis pulled away, just letting their lips barely touch. He pumped his hand long and slow as Nick whimpered, falling apart beneath him.

“Louis,” Nick said with a moan.

“You like this?”

Nick nodded silently, biting his lip.

“Did you like my mouth around you? Was that good?”

Again, Nick nodded, moaning lowly.

“Yeah. So good, babe.”

Louis pressed his mouth into Nick’s just a bit, but pulled back as Nick tried to deepen the kiss.

“Will you fuck me?” Louis asked, voice coated with desire. He hadn’t planned for them to go there tonight, but his body was aching for it. Having Nick in his mouth was good, but he wanted more. He wanted to be completely possessed by Nick. Wanted him everywhere.

Nick froze for a moment, then pulled back to look into Louis’ eyes.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Please, Nick. I want to feel you.”

“Jesus. Hold on,” Nick breathed, pulling Louis’ hand off his dick. “I can’t think rationally when you’re doing that.”

Louis frowned as his hand was torn away from Nick’s warm flesh.

“What’s to think about? You don’t want to fuck me?”

“Of course I do. Of fucking course. But that’s not something you just _do_. I mean, it’s a fairly serious thing. I don’t want you to regret it.”

“Nick,” Louis said impatiently. “You were hotter when you weren’t talking to me like I’m a fucking child. I can make these decisions for myself. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But don’t worry about my choices.”

“Babe,” Nick said quickly, reaching his hands up to Louis’ neck. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“So, yes then?” Louis asked as Nick’s fingers grazed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, Louis. Yeah, I’ll fuck you,” Nick muttered, leaning forward to capture Louis’ lips. Louis smiled into the kiss, pressing his lips roughly into Nick’s. His cock twitched at the words and he moaned into Nick’s lips.

“Take me to your bedroom, yeah?”

Nick groaned, nodding as Louis lifted himself off of him, standing next to the couch. Nick stood and immediately moved into Louis, kissing him as he peeled Louis’ shirt off, tossing it next to them. His hands fell to Louis waist and hastily pushed the sweatpants and boxers down in one swift movement.

When they were both naked, Nick walked them to his room clumsily, without breaking the kiss. Louis could feel his own erection rub against Nick’s and he moaned excitedly into the kiss.

When they reached the bedroom, Nick pushed Louis down onto the bed, staring at him hungrily before slowly crawling over him. He placed a quick kiss to Louis’ lips before reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out the drawer. Louis’ eyes darted to the bottle of lube and his heart rate quickened.

He’d been fucked before, but it had been a while. Over a year, actually. But the accelerated heart rate wasn’t from fear or worry. He was excited. He remembered how good it felt before and he knew Nick would take care of him.

“I know you’re a grown adult and you can make your own decisions, but I have to ask again. You’re sure about this?”

Louis looked up into Nick’s sincere expression and smiled. He grabbed the lube from Nick’s hands, biting the corner of his lip. Popping off the top, he took Nick’s hand in his and squirted a fair amount of the substance onto Nick’s fingers, rubbing it over them to make sure they were coated. Then he pulled Nick’s fingers down, spreading his legs.

Nick watched in awe as Louis positioned Nick’s fingers at his entrance, folding down all but one. Louis leaned up to kiss him as he moved Nick’s hand, pushing his finger inside him. When the finger was buried in him, he let go and exhaled, leaning back.

“I’m sure, Nick.”

Nick stared at Louis, a disbelieving smile on his face. He looked down at his hand and shook his head. As Louis was starting to get impatient, Nick slowly pulled his finger back and then shoved it back in.

“You,” Nick said as he moved his finger around as much as he could to loosen Louis up, “are so fucking hot.”

Louis blushed, pressing himself down onto Nick’s finger, wanting more. Nick must have noticed and pushed another finger in, making Louis grip the sheets, shoving his head back into the pillow.

“I can’t believe my fingers are inside you right now. Holy shit.” Louis looked up to Nick, who was devouring his body with his eyes.

“Harder,” Louis begged, his mind going static.

Nick picked up the pace, pushing his fingers in deeper. It wasn’t long before he added a third finger, making Louis writhe under him, reaching his hand up to Nick’s neck. Nick lowered his forehead to rest on Louis’ as he continued thrusting his fingers into his body.

“You ready?” He asked lowly.

“Yeah. Ready. Want you,” Louis breathed, barely coherent. He couldn’t remember a time when he wanted something to badly. His cock was achingly hard, but he knew if he touched himself, he’d come before he had Nick inside him.

Nick withdrew his fingers slowly and Louis squirmed anxiously. As Nick grabbed a condom from the same drawer the lube came from, Louis focused on breathing regularly. Nick knelt below Louis’ bum, pushing his knees up for better access. Then, he ripped open the condom and put it on. He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some into his palm, rubbing it over his dick.

Louis waited for the pressure, but instead, Nick leaned down to hover over Louis’ face.

“Thank you for coming home early,” he whispered hoarsely, placing a lingering kiss to Louis’ lips. Then he sat back on his knees and slowly pushed himself into Louis.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation of being spread apart. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable. Louis remembered this part, remembered to breathe and try to relax his muscles. His hands groped for something to hold onto, and his right hand found Nick’s left hand, their fingers lacing together, Louis squeezing the hand tightly as Nick bottomed out inside him, their bodies meeting.

“You doing okay, babe?” He asked in a strained voice, clearly trying to keep his composure.

Louis nodded quickly. Nick pulled back slowly, then pushed back in. Louis could already feel his body getting used to the intrusion and he waited for the discomfort to pass altogether. After a few more slow thrusts, the moment came.

“Okay. Faster.” Louis commanded quietly, nodding.

Nick pushed in faster, exhaling loudly. As he developed a rhythm, Louis’ mind went blank and it was just Nick inside of him: nothing else existed. He shuddered and removed his hand from Nick’s, reaching it up to pull his head down by his neck.

“Harder,” he said, looking directly into Nick’s dark eyes.

Louis felt Nick thrust into him harder, keeping eye contact for a moment before closing the gap between them, kissing him desperately, almost violently. Teeth scraped against lips and tongues battled each other inside their mouths. Louis moaned as Nick slammed into his body forcefully.

“Oh my god,” Louis groaned, grasping at Nick’s back, scraping his nails against the skin.

“You like it like that?” Nick asked, his voice low and hoarse and dangerous. “You like it a little rough?”

Louis nodded, unable to speak, just clawing at Nick’s skin, seeking as much contact as possible.

“You feel so good, babe. So good around me,” Nick said, leaning down to bite Louis’ ear. “So fucking tight. So warm.”

“Fuck,” Louis moaned, throwing his head back as Nick pounded into him deeply, hitting all the right spots.

Nick lowered his hands to Louis’ chest, pawing at the skin, pressing his fingers into the flesh.

“So beautiful, Louis,” he mumbled. “So fucking beautiful.”

“Nick,” Louis breathed, prying open his eyes to look up into the brown eyes that were scanning his body.

Nick’s eyes lowered to Louis’ cock and he moved a hand to grip it, pumping it slowly. Louis gasped in relief at the friction.

“Faster. Please, Nick.”

“You close, babe?” Nick asked, quickening his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Yeah. Wanna come. Need to come. Please,” Louis had unraveled, pleading with Nick to bring him to the orgasm that he was so desperate for.

Nick kissed Louis’ chest comfortingly. His lips kissed sweetly, while his hips moved furiously against Louis, thrusting hard into his body.

“Want you to come, Louis. Want to feel you – see you.”

Louis could feel it approaching, that sensation he had just felt earlier that evening. This time, though, there was the added pleasure from Nick hitting his prostate and it all hit him suddenly. He came in Nick’s hand as his entire body shuddered and he practically yelled Nick’s name. He shot onto Nick’s stomach in spurts, feeling his limbs go numb and seeing light flash behind his eyelids. As he came down from the orgasm, emptying himself, Nick took his hand off of him.

Within a few moments, Nick was moaning, hands roaming over Louis as he came into the condom. Louis pulled him down and kissed him as he rode out the orgasm, running his hands through Nick’s hair.

Nick collapsed on top of Louis and they lay like that for a couple of minutes, just finding their breath again. Nick finally pulled out, discarding the condom in a trash can next to the bed and hastily wiping off his stomach and dick with a tissue from the nightstand. He tossed the tissue toward the trash can before resting his head back on Louis’ chest. Louis’ mind had gone blank and he only had the energy to lazily rub his fingers against Nick’s arm. Nick hummed into Louis’ chest, making him smile.

“You’re coming first next time. I always come first. Never get to fully appreciate your orgasm face.” Louis didn’t open his eyes as he spoke, too tired to lift even his eyelids. He barely even moved his lips, speaking unclearly.

“But I like your orgasm face so much,” Nick protested. “In fact, I think I’ll make it the wallpaper on my laptop.”

“Absolutely not,” Louis retorted.

Nick smiled against Louis’ chest. They lay in silence for a few minutes. Louis was almost on the verge on drifting off to sleep when Nick spoke again.

“I can’t believe this all started with me insulting your hair.”

Louis pinched Nick’s arm, scowling.

“Yeah, on arguably the biggest night of my career. Arse.”

“Well, I _was_ being honest when I said I preferred the fringe,” Nick said, lifting his head and resting his chin on Louis’ chest to look up at him. He ruffled Louis’ fringe playfully before his face settled into a soft smile. “But mostly I just wanted your attention.”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“There are better ways to get someone’s attention, you know.”

“Not when that someone is you. Besides, my way worked out alright.”

“You’re hopeless, Nick.” Louis sighed, a smile playing on his lips, letting his eyes fall shut again.

After a few moments, Nick shifted, moving up next to Louis. He kissed Louis’ shoulder lightly and pulled the comforter over them.

“You staying then?”

Louis opened his eyes again, turning to look at Nick.

“That okay?”

“Of course. Just making sure I’m not going to wake up halfway through the night and find out you’ve run off and stolen my clothes or something.”

“You know, Nick,” Louis said, turning onto his side to face him. “You could just say that maybe you like me and you want me to stay instead of pretending to be concerned that I’m going to steal your shit.”

“Nonsense,” Nick said dismissively. “I really think you’re probably a secret kleptomaniac.”

Louis rolled his eyes and patted Nick’s cheek condescendingly. Nick grinned and leaned toward him, kissing him. Then, Nick pulled back just enough to separate their lips.

“I mean, I guess you’re alright,” Nick conceded quietly, shrugging.

Louis smiled and buried his head in Nick’s chest.

“I like you, too, Nick.” Louis tugged the blanket over them, wrapping his arm around Nick’s waist. “Even when you’re a stubborn twat.”

He felt Nick’s hand combing his hair gently and could feel sleep pressing in on him, threatening to consume him. He sighed into the warm chest against his cheek. He could already tell he was going to be hurting tomorrow from the sex, but he also knew that, with each cringing moment of pain, he would be reminded of tonight. And he wouldn’t mind it so much. He smiled to himself, consciousness slipping away.

He wouldn’t mind it at all.


End file.
